Bittersweet
by PugEyed
Summary: [SasuSaku] She never wanted him for herself, all she ever wanted was to help him, to be the beacon calling him home. Love is bittersweet.
1. Promise

**Summary: **This is supposed to be an alternate ending to episode 214_. _Also the words in italics go together! :)

* * *

_Nothing lasts forever and I told you,_

_Everything you need to know that's not true._

* * *

She didn't want to be weak anymore. She didn't want to rely on anyone, that's why she had to do this herself. She took a step forward, palms sweating against the cold steel of poisonous sin she was holding.

"What's in it for me if you come along? What are you plotting?"

She denies plotting anything, spouting a barefaced lie about regretting not leaving Hidden Leaf with him. She's still so transparent with her emotions, always wearing her heart on her sleeve. It's almost humorous how much she hasn't changed.

He turns his head to motion behind him, where an unconscious bleeding girl laid.

"Kill her, she has no use for me now."

She hesitates in her response but nods after a tense beat. She moves to stand above Karin, internally debating what to do because she was _not_ killing her. Hell she came here to kill _him_. What was she thinking? After all this, she's still not strong enough.

* * *

_Lying to myself because it hurts you,_

_Waiting for the simple taste to burst through._

* * *

She hears faint chirping. Why are the birds so loud? Her eyes widen and she turns around but it's too late. It's too late because as soon as she turns, his fist is already burning into her. Her eyes meet his and she tries to search for the boy she used to know somewhere in those deep onyx pools.

He pulls his hand out and holds it up with his other one. What did he do? His eyes widen at the blood spilling out of his open palm like crimson satin.

She tries her best to stay standing and _fight_. She tries her best but she feels her knees give out from under her. She can smell charred flesh and looks down to see a bloody hole in her chest right where a beating heart should be.

She opens her mouth to speak but chokes on blood, "Don't. Please don't hurt him." It comes out as a whisper her voice getting softer with each word.

* * *

_I've been known to hide within my own walls,_

_Ice around my heart so that I don't fall._

* * *

It takes a few moments to register her words. He stares at his bloody hand in horror. She'll get up right? Any second now. She's supposed to kill him, she's supposed to be stronger. She's supposed to get up and _show_ him she's stronger.

She reaches out to him and grasps his bloody hand. His gaze meets hers. "Promise me you won't hurt him."

He stares at her in disbelief. _Sakura_ "I promise."

She falls back, her legs giving out. Deep down she knew she didn't come here to kill him, she could never kill him. The truth is she _still_ loved him so much it was _painful_. A fitting end for her to be pierced in the heart.

"I promise that if it tries to take you," she coughs as blood splurts past her lips, "I won't let go."

Her eyes sparkle with emotion. Everything she'd been suppressing, compressed and rolled down her cheek in one single tear.

* * *

_I'm losing touch of everything I know,_

_Praying for my heart to turn to stone._

* * *

He watches her. How can he lie to himself now? He had always cared about her. He left because she was his weakness. He felt a self-resentment boiling in his chest as he gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but _love _shine in her emerald orbs.

As her eyes fluttered shut he made his choice.

He would fight the darkness for her.

* * *

**A/N - I think I'm gonna make a continuation of this in the next little drabble. evil sasuke is scary :( but he still loves her under all that, even if he was too **_**blind**_ **to recognize it psh he doesn't deserve those powerful eyes. yeah yeah i killed sakura but dont hate me! she died because she loved him 3 **

**ps: I know they're a little ooc but i like it better this way for the sake of the story :p**

**pps: im a new author so i'm sorry if i made mistakes! it's still hard for me to really get into the flow of the story :/**

**leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Resolve

**Summary: Part two to the previous drabble. I put my own twist on it so it's not canon compliant anymore. So just try to follow along, I'll clear everything up in the postscript if you're still confused.**

* * *

_Sometimes I suffer, Sometimes I bleed,_

_Not all at once, time flows linearly_

* * *

"You can't die on me like this. Not when I've just got you back.."

He flashed through the woods towards the direction of the leaf, because if there was anyone who could fix her, it was Tsunade.

He raised two fingers to her pulse point, willing a heartbeat to stir under his touch. A feeling of uselessness started to weigh on his chest and choke him under the conviction that there was _nothing_ he could do to save her other than finding someone who could.

He brushed stray pink strands of hair off her face. She was still so beautiful, even marred by dirt and blood.

He shifted his gaze ahead, not wanting to face the truth of the situation. He forbid himself from looking at the gaping hole in her chest, for if he did, it would make the cold facts ring true, _he_ had done this to her. It was _his _fault he was literally racing against time to save her when she was dead the moment he ran his chidori-fused fist through her

* * *

_Only forwards, Never backwards._

_Seek the darkness, Seek the laughter._

* * *

As he approached the make-shift village, his chest constricted. He never knew how to ask for help, especially when he needed it the most. So he just stood in the center of the camp waiting for someone to assess the situation and get Tsunade, it was for the best because he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Sakura!" The godaime appeared before him, her lips parted and her eyes wide and glassy.

"Give her to me."

His grip tightened around Sakura unconsciously. A crowd began to form around them and he was beginning to get tunnel vision.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pushed through the bystanders and made his way to Sasuke, eyes locked on his pink-haired best friend.

"Goddamnit Uchiha! Give her to me or I'll _take_ her by force."

Sasuke frowned as he realized he had frozen as the gravity of the situation hit him with full force. He was dizzy and had held onto Sakura.

He carefully passed her to Tsunade as gently as he could.

* * *

_Raise my flowers to the rafters,_

_Let moths consume me in the light._

* * *

Tsunade set her on the ground, already going into medic mode. As focused as she looked, he saw tears streaking her face and darkening the soil beneath her.

Naruto dropped to his knees and held Sakura's hand. He turned around to look at Sasuke and Sasuke saw the painful soft tears around his blue eyes.

"You're staying?"

"I promised."

* * *

**A/N - Ughhh I struggled a lot with this chapter but I pushed through because I really wanted to see this idea manifested in words. So I'm sorry if it's kinda off. ;/ But still it's kinda cool seeing my writing improve compared to the first drabble on here :3**

**Anyways, don't you guys just love Naruto :'(( he's literally so cute and wholesome I love his character so much,, but then it makes me feel bad for Sakura bc Kishi really didn't do her justice, which is probably why so many fans take it upon themselves to correct his mistakes and write ff. **

**PS - If you didn't catch on Sakura didn't take Lee, Kiba or Sai with her to find Sasuke in this. Tsunade was never in a coma. Naruto was also in the village because the kage summit didn't happen**

**PPS - I still have plans for this series so I might wrap this up in one more chapter :))**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
